yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiei
Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow") a.k.a. Jaganshi Hiei '(Jaganshi is a title, not a surname, meaning "master of the evil eye") is a main character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the original anime. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the FUNimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton, in the dub of ''YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Hiei He is called "Hiei of the Evil Eye" in the Viz manga. Appearance Hiei is the shortest of the four main characters at only 4' 10" (excluding his hair); however, at the end of the series, he is 5' 3". He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look in the beginning of the series. Living up to his classic villainous persona, he usually dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket. He is the only one of the four to never change his primary 'costume' during the series. The only exception was when he briefly wore light-colored Chinese battle costume at the start of the Dark Tournament. He frequently carries a katana with him that he keeps strapped across his back. He has naturally spiky dark black hair with a blueish tint and white highlights in the front. Despite his small size, he has a lean muscular build to him. Before mastering the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, he kept his right arm covered in bandages and bindings to keep the dragon from escaping. After gaining full control over it, a dragon tattoo now covers the arm and is visible when the banages are removed. Personality '''Hiei is a male fire demon born to a race of female ice demons. His mother, Hina, was forced to abandon him because koorime prohibit male children. The identity of his father is unknown. Hiei was taken in by a group of thieves and learned to kill at a very young age. Throughout his childhood, his one shred of sanity was a necklace made from his mother's hiruiseki (氷涙石, ice tear stone). He eventually lost the necklace in the heat of battle. In order to find the lost hirui, Hiei acquired the Jagan. He used the Jagan to seek out the place of his birth, where he learned that his grief-stricken mother committed suicide. Hiei also learned that he has a twin sister, Yukina, who has disappeared from the village. He now has another goal, to search for Yukina. Hiei prefers to keep a distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the signifigance they place of friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Kuwabara. Though it is obvious that deep down he holds a certain amount of respect for him and vice versa. In fact, Hiei respects all his teammates, but seems to be closest to Kurama and Yusuke. As a fighter, Hiei is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthless to his foes- regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he terrorizes with threats of death as his power is returning. In battle, Hiei has killed the most opponents of team- often making good on a threat he made at the outset. By contrast, he shows a surprising degree of sincerity and warmth when around Yukina. He also clearly respects the demoness Mukuro for her power and accomplishments. At the end of the series, there appears to be some sort of bond between them because it's made clear that it's by his choice that he remains at her side. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World as a killer even when he was a D Class demon. Despite this, deep down he has struggled with his identity as a loner and his abandonment. Character Relationships *Yusuke - Rival/Ally/Friend *Kuwabara - Ally *Kurama - Major Ally/Husband *Yukina - Twin Sister *Hina - Mother *Shigure - MasterMukuro *Mukuro - Superior *Shiori - Mother-in-law *Lester - Father *Faith - Mother History Hiei is known as Imiko" ("cursed child"), because he is a male fire demon born to a kōrime" ("ice maiden"), an all-female race. He was born male because his mother "interacted" with a male fire demon outside her isolationist Kōrime community, which led to him being cast out as an infant and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving his fall down, he was found and raised by a gang of bandits, but it didn't last long. After realizing the value of the Tear Stone shed by his mother at his birth, he wore the Stone in full view of everyone, hoping to attract enemies to kill. As he grew older, he killed mostly for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him. After he was rejected, he continued to wear his stone in full view, yet gathered an attachment to it, as it gave him a sense of calmness. Nonetheless, he lost it when he fought a demon, and he vowed to thenceforth search for it. Later, Hiei received the Jagan implant from Shigure, the demon surgeon, in return for telling him the story of his life up to that point in time. Though warned that the surgery would drain Hiei of all his (former) strength and that it would be incredibly painful, Hiei undertook it anyway. Afterwards, he chose to accept Shigure's lessons in the art of swordsmanship in order to survive. He did so because his original level of power, that of an A-Class demon, was reduced to that of a lower D-Class. During his stay and training with the demon surgeon, Hiei decided to use his implant for what he originally wanted it for - to find the ice village that he was cast from as a child. He also wished to find the special jewel that he had lost in a battle with another demon, the very same one created from his mother's tears when he was a baby. He set out on his journey and found his way back to the Glacial Village where he was originally born in a matter of days. Once there he found that he pitied the ice demons because he felt as they were that they weren't truely alive to begin with, he decided to find his mother, Hina, but would find her friend, Rui, the woman who was forced to cast him off the village and into a river below. From her, he found out that his mother had died years ago, having committed suicide due to the depression of losing her son and witnessing his "death". Hiei learns from Rui of the existence of his twin sister, Yukina, who left the village without explanation a few years before. However, she also told Hiei that it was assumed by herself, and her fellow villagers, that Yukina's reasons for leaving were more than likely due to discovering that she had a twin brother, and decided to seek him out. After she finished answering his questions, he simply turned to leave without another word. However, before he did, she quickly realized Hiei's identity as Hina's son, and begs him to kill her then and there for her part in his fate. After appearing to think it over, he refused and continued to walk away. On his way back to Shigure, Hiei decides from then on to use his Jagan to watch over his sister, rather than finding his jewel. So it was, that upon his final departure from the demon surgeon, he decided to pay Shigure for his services as a swords-teacher. As payment for his teachings, Shigure has Hiei swear an oath never to tell Yukina that he is her brother. Hiei accepts the terms, and states that he never planned to tell Yukina. After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This took him from his quest, briefly in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai (霊界, lit. Spirit World), and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Yusuke claims two of the three items stolen from spirit world, he senses Hiei's energy and quickly races after it with Botan. However, Hiei has already captured Keiko, and is leading them to his lair. Yusuke and Botan arrive and are confronted by Hiei's mind-controlled slaves. They prove no match for the spirit detective, and he quickly gets Keiko back. However, she has already been cut by Hiei's item, and is turning into a demon.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 23 Yusuke fights Hiei while Botan holds off Keiko's transformation. Hiei surprisingly lacks in the fight, being caught off guard by Yusuke's impressive counter attacks. Revealing his Jagan's true form, he becomes a monstrous creature, and Keiko's transformation quickens. Hiei decides instead of killing Yusuke, he would turn him into a demon. He prepares to plunge the sword in Yusuke, but the blade is intercepted by Kurama. Kurama uses his blood to blind Hiei's Jagan eye, crippling his powers. However, Hiei is still too fast for Yusuke, and overpowers him. Yusuke attempts a spirit gun, but Hiei dodges. The blast bounces off the Forlorn Hope mirror, and hits Hiei in the back, knocking him unconscious. Later, he shows up to fight the Four Saint Beasts with Yusuke and Kuwabara. After Kuwabara and Kurama finish their battles, Hiei faces the second most powerful beast, Seiryu. He is seemingly overpowered by his opponent's ice powers, but breaks free and kills him (in the manga the battle is much shorter, with Seiryu falling to pieces right after the battle begins) When Hiei hears word from Spirit World that his long lost sister, Yukina, is being held captive by a human, he quickly races to save her. When he finally catches up to the human responsible, he proceeds to pound the man into oblivion. A tearful Yukina grabs his arm, begging him to spare the man's life. Hiei agrees, saying that he won't make the girl cry because the man is too worthless (besides, killing a human would had been a violation of his parole). Yukina asks Hiei who he is, he replies that he's a friend of "theirs", meaning Yusuke and friends. Kurama (who arrived to make sure Hiei didn't kill the man, as it would have affected his own parole status, as well), asks Hiei why he didn't tell her he was her brother, to which Hiei simply replies that Yukina will be happier not knowing. Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Shizuru, and Koenma are the only ones who know the truth. Dark Tournament During the Dark Tournament, Hiei was able to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in order to win his match against Zeru in the first round. However, because it was his first time using this attack, it crippled his arm. This was a feat on its own, as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches during the entire Tournament. During the Tournament's third round, he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker named Ruka and was thus unable to participate in that round. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the field had an unusual effect on Hiei's arm; helping to restore it to full capacity. Later, he masters the technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Bui of Team Toguro in the last round and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. It was also revealed during the Dark Tournament that Hiei's name means 'flying shadow', which is fitting given the incredible speed that he's displayed whenever he fights. Even though Hiei only fought in four rounds, he won all four of them. Chapter Black Saga During the Chapter Black arc, Hiei did not want to join the group in their mission against Shinobu Sensui at first because he felt it did not involve him in any way. Later, after saving Yusuke from Sensui's follower Sniper (Kaname Hagiri), Hiei fought against Yusuke again in order to help calm him down, since Yusuke was in a rage over Sensui kidnapping Kuwabara. Afterwards, Yusuke bribed Hiei with the Chapter Black tape, a VHS tape said to contain all of the most heinous crimes mankind has ever done onto itself and others on record, in exchange for helping to defeat Sensui. He joins up with the others to fight against Sensui and is eventually trapped in another dimension with Kuwabara and Kurama, forced to watch Yusuke fight Sensui. However, his newfound powers which was equal to that of lower A-class demon that he gained over Yusuke's death weren't able to match up against Sensui's S- class Sacred Energy. Hiei's energy, along with Kurama and Kuwabara's rose all the way up to a mid A-class after Yusuke was resurrected. Hiei managed to gain possession of the Chapter Black Tape in the end, but destroyed it without ever watching it. Three Kings Saga During the Three Kings arc, Hiei is invited by Mukuro to travel to her territory and become a part of her army. For six months Mukuro put Hiei on a survival test; being forced to fight over five hundred A-Class demons. Hiei's demon energy then rose up to low S-Class. He then faced off against Shigure, the one who implanted him with his Jagan. Hiei was able to defeat Shigure, but lost part of his forearm which was cut off and also ended up being mortally wounded in the process (in the manga, he was literally cut in half at the waist). In the manga, as he falls down Hiei makes a comment about the resolve being "not bad", immediately he questions himself asking himself when he changed for him to assume it wouldn't be bad. Afterwards, per Mukuro's wishes, his arm was restored and he was healed, and Hiei continued to train under her. It is here, that it is discovered that Mukuro held Hiei's Tear Stone, and the Tear Stone was returned to him. He refuses to take the stone making a comment about it being in her stomach. He then continued to train under Mukuro. When Raizen died, Hiei traveled to Yomi's territory to meet up with Yusuke. It was here that Yusuke announced his decision to hold a tournament to determine Demon World's new ruler, rather than to have individual territories. Hiei entered and was among one of the many competitors. Hiei was able to make it through the preliminaries and first round. He was then forced to fight Mukuro. Even though Hiei's demon energy was equal to that of a mid-S-class demon, it was still not enough to match up against Mukuro's upper S-class demon energy. The fight was entirely anime exclusive and was included as a substitute for the original way he freed Mukuro of her past. He lost to her in his final round (anime and manga), but still achieved his true goal: to rid Mukuro of her shackles, the symbol binding her to her dark past (anime exclusive). Exclusive to the anime, Hiei gives Kurama his tear gem to give to Yukina and to tell her that her brother is dead, to which Kurama makes a joke about not liking him that way and returns it to him saying he must return it on his own. In the manga, when Yukina gave him the gem, he keeps it and it is not indicated he returns it. It is left more open ended what he actually did with the gem in the manga. He was never seen returning it to Yukina or not, so one can simply take on their own interpretation, unlike the anime. In the final episode, Hiei chose to remain in the Demon Realm, and was put up to the task of escorting humans who have accidentally wandered into the Demon Realm back to the Human Realm, as well as erasing their memories with his Jagan Eye for three years. He is seen visiting Kurama, so it can assumed he travels between the ningenkai and makai as he pleases. In the manga, it is mentioned that the barrier between makai and ningenkai was taken down because reikai was brainwashing D class demons to show up in the human world. Once Koenma overruled his father on this matter, the barrier was taken down, thus letting demons pass through. In chapter 172 of the manga, where Mukuro's past is revealed (only alluded to in the anime), Hiei fuses Mukuro's cruel father with a plant that automatically heals wounds, allowing Mukuro to torture her father as much as she wants, allowing her to get revenge. His last words, as he leaves, are "Happy Birthday". In the OVAs, Hiei returns to the human world once more to return Yukina's tear gem to her at Genkai's compound, having recovered his own and not having any intention to tell Yukina of his identity. However, Yukina tells Hiei to keep it, saying that it was better if he held on to it. After this exchange, Genkai tells Hiei that she is not the child he believes her to be. In another OVA, it is mentioned he does not live with Mukuro anymore and that he is training for the next tournament. In the last scene, Hiei is seen with Kurama, Yusuke, and strangely Kuwabara, entering the next Demon World Tournament. Techniques/Moves *'Extreme Speed: '''Hiei is one of the fastest characters in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, being able to slice an opponent sixteen times in a blink of an eye. This has caused some to mistakenly believe he can teleport, when in fact he is just moving very quickly. This incredible speed gives him an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. *'Jagan Eye''' (邪眼, Ja Gan, translated as Evil Eye): With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eyes also allows him to control both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable. It's been noticed that whenever he uses any of his flame techniques, the Jagan opens. This suggests a need to use this implant as a way to bridge his nature, as a fire demon, with his blood from a Koorime. :*'Jaganshi Form': The Jagan also allows Hiei to transform into something called the Jaganshi (邪眼師, literally translated as Evil Eye Practitioner) form. In this state, his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, enhancing his already-great speed, allowing him to blind his foes with a curse, and summon multiple dragons. Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be completely blind. Hiei never assumes this form after his initial fight with Yusuke and only once during the Second Movie, but occasionally references are made to it, the likely reason is that he relies more on the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to fight, and cannot waste as much demon energy. Kurama mistakenly referred to this as Hiei's "true form" when it is actually an enhanced form. :*'Sex Eye': A very powerful attack he uses on his wife/husband, Kurama. Hiei uses this attack to his advantage. When needed obviously. ;D *'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave; VIZ translation, Black Dragon Hellfire): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. While summoning this technique (before unleashing it), the flames surrounding Hiei's arm can also be used to enhance the strength of his punches, as shown by his battle against Mukuro. :*'Dragon Absorption': When he turns the dragon on himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed. Kurama says that in order to do this, Hiei had to have had consumed and trapped the dragon within him, binding it to his will. When he first used this technique against Bui, he demonstrated an inability to feel pain, but this may have only been because it was the first time that he had ever used this technique in such a way, which may be confirmed by the fact that Hiei felt pain after using this technique during his fight with Sensui in Demon World and getting pummeled for his efforts. In this form he can shoot bursts of dark flame from his hands, as well as surround himself with the flames of the dragon to leap high into the air, resembling a "Rising Dragon". :*'Black Dragon Wave': In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. This is arguably Hiei's most powerful attack. :*Only Bui and Mukuro, and, to a lesser extent, Yakumo (who merely survived it), have been seen to be able to repel this creature. Mukuro managed to split the creature in half entirely; however, the attack wasn't meant to kill her in that instance. Sensui, using his Sacred Energy, was able to repel the Dragon long enough for him to reach the safety of the Barrier between the Demon World and Human World. The two of them hit the kekkai barrier net in the Psuedo-Space, between Human and Demon World, and the Dragon burned out upon impacting the net. :*This technique appears to have been an infamous one, given how Koenma mentions that his father, the Great King Yama, had told him about it and that he hadn't thought anyone could actually use this technique. This infamous reputation is only reinforced when Hiei mentions how countless masters, over the centuries, had attemped to harness the power of the black dragon. None of them had succeeded. :*Curiously, in the original Japanese, it is only when Hiei used this technique on Mukuro that he uses its full name. To all other opponents, he only used Ensatsu Kokuryūha (炎殺黒龍波, literally translated as Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave) while using it. :*There is a drawback, however, in that this technique uses so much power and stamina that Hiei must sleep for a while, at some point, after using it. *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' (邪王炎殺煉獄焦, Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Purgatory Scorch; VIZ translation, Purgatory Scorch): Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, and it also allows him to disintegrate objects merely by touch, as shown by Bui's axe. There seems to be some degree of difference in how the single-handed and two-handed versions of the attack work, since Kuro Momotaru had to gain immunity to both of them. :*'Flamethrower': This can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively), though it may have been an error in the coloration. *'Sword of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺剣, Jaō Ensatsu Ken, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword, VIZ translation, Blazing Sword): Rather than sustain the damage to his arm after using the Dragon the first time, he instead channeled the flames of the Dragon into the hilt of his broken sword. He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it cowardly to limit such great power to the form of a sword and also completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He successfully used it against Kuro Momotaro when Kuro Momotaro was in his third form. He used this again in two different ways when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but it was ineffective. In that fight, Hiei first channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. In the second try, Hiei created a sword purely from the darkness flame. *'Deadly Flames of Hell' (地獄の致命的な炎, Jigoku no chimei-tekina honoo): This is a smaller version of Dragon of Darkness Flame, and was used only once during the series against Kuro Momotaro first form. 'Trivia' *The name "Jagan" or third eye is used by other character Ban Mido from Get Backers and by Alucard (Hellsing) from Hellsing . *Hiei is a popular character among fans of the series. He was ranked as the first, then second, then third most popular male anime character in the Animage Anime Grand Prix for the consecutive years of 1993, 1994, and 1995. *Of the five members of his team Hiei was the only one to remain undefeated in the entire dark tournament. ( Genkai lost a fight to Toguro before the finals and though it wasn't offical still counts as a loss) *It was noted by Yoshihiro Togashi that in the first drafts of the series, Hiei and Kurama were to be in a relationship. However, due to the set-backs such content caused his previous works, he ultimately decided against making them a couple in favor of having them be close friends. *In almost every battle he has participated in, Hiei has lost his shirt either by his own choice or it being destroyed by his opponents. The only times this didn't happen were during his battles with Makintaro, Kuromomtaro, Bui and Sensui. *Hiei makes three cameo appearances in Yoshihiro Togashi's second hit manga Hunter X Hunter'':'' **In Volume 8, Chapter 69, as an action figure along side Kurama and Yusuke, in Miruki Zoldyck's room. **In Volume 9, Chapter 80, as a spectator to Gon Freecss's arm wrestling challenge in York Shin city. **In Volume 10, Chapter 85, as a plush toy put on a flea market auction. *'Killua Zoldyck', one of the main characters of the manga series Hunter X Hunter, bears similarities to Hiei: **Both of them had went through tragic childhoods, killing people at a young age, and being submitted to torture. **Utilizing superhuman speed in order to slice his opponents to death, or severing various parts of their bodies. **Just as Hiei can conjure up fire and manipulate it since childhood, so does Killua utilize electricity and can even create it from his own aura. This ability was based off of the immunity Killua had developed during a long childhood of electrical torture. **Just as Hiei was ranked on first place for most popular character in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga, Killua had also won first place in the Hunter X Hunter popularity votes. **The Only Difference Between Hiei and Killua is that Killua actually smiles as opposed to Hiei who is the only member who never smiles *'Kurapika Kuruta', another main character from the Hunter X Hunter series also bares some characteristics to Hiei: **Just as Hiei sincerely mocks Kuwabara for his foolish and pig-headed behaviour, Kurapika had insulted Leorio's (another Hunter X Hunter main character) social flaws during the start of the series. **Kurapika also travels the world in search of some valuable gems that originated from his own family's eyes. *Chuck Huber, the FUNimation's English voice actor for Hiei, once participated in Lanipator's Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged Movie as Raigo the god of Evil. When asked by a fan at an anime convention about his experience, he said it "was a little fun thing to do". *Hiei is the only character of the main 4 to never resort to using his life energy in a match. *Hiei was only meant to be a starter villain but he was so popular that he became a main character. *Mari Kitayama, a lead character designer for the anime adaptation, considers Hiei to be her favorite to design. Quotes "Being lucky seems to be your greatest tactic." '"Tell me what it's like to live in a constant haze of stupidity." (to Kuwabara) "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." (to Kuwabara) "Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it." (to Yusuke)"I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans." (to Yusuke) "Friends are just a crutch for the weak." "Do you think he knows it's a circle?" (about Puu) "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" "Kurama, don't make me pull our your precious voice box." "No 3 letter word can rule my fate...HOT!" (to Sensui) "Here's a one-way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!" (after destroying the Chapter Black Tape) "Dammit, my sword must've slipped." (to Kuwabara) "Your stubborness is even greater than your stupidity." - Episode 65 (to Yusuke) "You rose to the challenege. It seems you haven't lost your Spirit Power, you just needed a kick in the ass." - Episode 80 (to Sensui) "Kill us if you're going to, just spare us the sound of your voice." - Episode 91 (thinking about his mother's people) "I have been away for so long, I have forgotten what it looked like. My mother's people were a gloomy, timid race. It seemed like ice was pumping through their veins instead of blood, like their spirits have been frozen and were incapable of love. My impulse to kill faded. They were already dead." - Episoee 100 (thinking abot his mother's people) "It was the stone that I spent so much time looking for. But as I looked at Yukina, I realized it didn't matter. My life's purpose has been fulfilled by her gift and I knew that anything else that lay ahead of me will be empty. There was nothing else for me to do but end my journey." - Episode 100 (to Kurama) "You're the same way as the first day we met. A pain who speaks the truth." - Episode 111 Bui: Come on, hurry up and kill me. Hiei: No. If you wanna die, kill yourself. I don't take orders from anyone, especially form those I beat. - Episode 58 is blowing in the Domistic Whistle which makes sound waves that can only be heard by apparitions. Hiei: (after falling from the tree he was sitting on) What repulsive creature. Makes my ear drums bleed. Botan: Thanks Hiei, i knew you would come if we called. Hiei. Hn. I didn't know it was you. I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it. - Episode 69 Hiei: You already have your fox, your clown and your hag. I'm a moot point. Kuwabara: So your just gonna walk away? Hiei: This world is yours to look after. I'm not gonna hinder your cause, but i'm not gonna support it either. Kuwabara: Coward! Real men help when people need them! Hiei: Save your idealism for your fairy tales. - Episode 71 Hiei: Go. Save Human World. Or don't. I don't really care. Either way i'm fine with the outcome. starts laughing Hiei: What are you laughing about? Yusuke: You're so full of crap. Hiei I don't really care. You've been with me, you did all this to save my life. I told everyone you'd come back to help us when we needed you the most, you big softie. giggling again Or should I say little softie. Hiei thinking: I should've slit your throat when i had the chance. - Episode 80 Hiei: I believe this class of demon is classified as "weak n' ugly." they defeat the demons Hiei: As much as i hate humans, i think i hate tourists even more. - Episode 80 Hiei: Yusuke has wasted no time. He's gone to meet Yomi. Mukuro: And what do you think the boy has in mind? Hiei: Knowing Yusuke, not very much. He rarely thinks before he acts, yet he always seems to get the result he wants. Most of the time i don't understand the things he does, but i have seen the humiliation of those who underestimate him far too often for me to doubt him. Mukuro: Hmmm. You speak more fondly of him. Hiei: What's that supposed to mean? Mukuro: Sounds to me like you might even call him a friend. The time comes for you to fight against him. Hiei: I have never backed down from any fight in my life, including any brawl with Yusuke. I may have let him go the last time we fought, but i have no reason to do that this time. I eagerly await the opportunity to beat him. Mukuro: I don't find your words convincing. Hiei: Your insecurity is annoying me. Mukuro: And if it comes to your old ally versus your new one, which side will you choose? Hiei: The same side i'm always on. The only side that matters to me. My own. If it's you versus him, i'll let you two fight and battle whoever survives. Mukuro: Interesting. I can feel it in your voice. Something about what you just said is a lie. I just can't tell what. - Episode 104 Yusuke:You saved me Hiei:I was worried about the trees References Category:Characters Category:Demons